waiting room
by BBBBBBBBB
Summary: L and Light have been wanting to have sex for a while now, after a few mounths of datting...but they keep getiing inturupted. Yaoi involved
1. Chapter 1

This is my third fanfic I swear ill go back an finish the others- sweat drop- I'd say I'd be finished arund ….hmm I'd say four AM…  
>anyway yeah please review..i don't own, all that good stuf..enjoy.<p>

**XX**

L plopped on the bed of the five star hotel he had just arrived at. He had everything he loved. All the sweats he could have, all the electronics he needed to do his work, and pluss a beautifule view overlooking the moutains….only one complaint.

"L stop kidding around, lets get to bed." L's new boyfriend, Light Yagami..yes him and Light were still chaind together..even though they don't need to be L likes being so close to light…even though Light doesn't know that part…he would probly punch him in the face. L and light had been going out for a couple mounths now after discovering their deeper feelings for eachother..yes Light was still '_with' _ Misa but he had come to accept the terms that he was indeed gay…with L…

L sat up on his elbows making his uper body lift up. " But Light- kun Watari had us move to this place so I could relax easily he is worried about my stress level..lets just have some fun." L said falling back onto the bed with a smile on his face. Light stared down at the raven haird man as he thought about how cute he looked, then let a smirk drive across his face. "don't tempt me Ryuuzaki." He said in a playful tone.

L looked up at Light from where he lay smiled, "tempt you to what?" L began to smirk. Light playfully galred and crawled onto the bed. L was doing a worm like move to move away out from under Light, making his shirt lift up to his belly botton. Light smirked as he ran three fingures over the exposed skin making the detective shudder. L quickly did a backward roll off the bed and landed on his feet as he ran to the arched doorway and hid behind the wall poking his head back at light with an adorible smile.

Light smirked as he got up and ran up to the detective as he reached to grab his hand L put both of his arms in his shirt leaving the sleaves to dangle at his sides. "well now your just making it easy," Light said as he rapped his arms around the detective and lowered his head for a kiss. the detective turned his head and smirked as he said in his normaly mumbly voice, " I never said I wanted it to be hard." Then he turnd back to Light licked his bottom lip and lightly blew on it.

Light shuddered at the sudden remark fallowing the entence action. He pulled L closer pulling him into a deprate kiss. L closed his eyes as he leand into the kiss, now leaning against the wall from Lights forcfull kiss.

They pulled away as they each looked at eachother with hooded eyes, they both had lust in there eyes and shaky breath. L smiled as he kissed Lights cheak and ran to the other room, containing another bed and there lugage. Light chased after him grabbing his sleaves and pushing him against the wall next to the soft bed. The chain raddled from the movment. As they drove into another pastionet kiss L now pushing his hips on Lights to signal what he wanted Light to do.

This was accually their first time. They wanted to have sex they really wanted to have sex, but at headquarters there was to many people, and they couldn't risk it because Light was about a mounth from being eight teen.

Light broke the kiss to ealisly take off L's shirt then diveing into another passionet kiss. L's hands now free from the shirt rapped around Lights neck as L moand into the kiss. Light shuddered at the moan L reached down and began to undo his own pant botton, when they both heard the door open and close…damn they had forgotten, Watari came to keep an eye on L.

L scrambled to put his shirt back on as light handed it to him. "L, Light? Are you in here?" Watari called out. "yeah Watari- san we are in here." L said once he put his arm through his arm-hole. Watari walked to the room containing the two men and there lugage. "L will you two be working on the case today?"

L pushed his thumb on his bottom lip and began to think, but light quickly interupted the thought. " L I think you should take the day to relax and take it slow y'know?" light sugested hopping Watari didn't notice the slight bulge in his pants.

L falshed a smile at the boy and nodded his head. "very well," watari said as he left the room.

The two men sighed in releif. " everytime we get a little closer, they get even closer to finding us." Light pouted. L decided to pretend to not hear what he just said, and instead focused on his growling stumach.

" im hungery lets go eat some cake Light- kun." Light looked at L and nodded. " I wont be having cake with you though." L nodded as he grabbed lights hand and left the room leaving it full of their lugage.

**XX**

**What did you think of the first chapter? Did you like it hate it? This is my first L and Light fic so be nice.**


	2. blush

Alright thanks for reading my fic. To be honest I started out I was going to write something different, but then I turned into an L and Light instead of L and B.. Ill write the other one later today and post it for those who are enterested.

Oh yeah I almost forgot. Sorry about the errors in my fics. Im on medication and its causing me to not be as focused.

**XX**

L and light were sittign side by side in their spinny like chairs working on the computer for the investigation. Yeah L was on vacation but he was still working, there just wasn't a lot of people around to stress him out. The only sound that field the room was the typing on the key board and an occational sigh.

Light looked at L out of the courner of his eye. "He looks so cute when he's focused on something.. I want to take him to bed." He thought as his eyes traced over his body. He bit his bottom lip. The detective was teasing him without even looking at him…kinda sad right?

L noticed light starring at him hungerly and smiled to himself. He turned to light with that blank innocent face of his and pushed a thumb to his bottom lip. " did you find any leads?" he asked. Light shot his gaze back up to L's face a little emberassed he hoped L didn't notice he was practecaly drooling over him. he cleard his throught and responded. " No."

L sighed lightly now running his nail over his lip in thought. Light caught sight of his thumb nail running over his lips and began to stare at his lips, thinking of the other things he could do with them.. they hadnt even foold around sents L's twenty first birthday..helloween, and L hadnt even used his mouth on Light..only his hands… this was about four mounths ago, he was littilarly about to lose it. He wanted the detective, and he wanted him now, and that's exacly what he would get.

Light jumped again Ls voice bringing him back to reality. "uh, what did you say L?" L leand back in his seat and put his hands on his knees. " You seem sad today is something bothering you?" he reapeated himself. " no, of course nothings wrong… im just really tired, and cant seem to get focused today."

L sighed, " yeah me niether."

"maybe we should go outside and take a break." Light sugested now figeting with the chain in betwean them.

"yes that sounds nice." L said then stould up and began streching his arms above his head.

I shit you not Light almost colapsed right there. When L did this his body made the sexiest shape, his hip's curved out making one of this legs bend slightly, his eyes closed as his lips slightly opend from a slight sigh. Light had to make himself look away from the sexy man, or he would have tackled him.

L looked at light and slightly yanked on the chain to get his attention.

Light looked up at L, " oh shit, he has that face… hes reading me like a book he knows what im thinking!" Light began blushing uncontrolably.

"whats the matter Light-kun?" L asked knowing Light wouldn't answer truthfully.

"nothing lets go outside now." Light responded quickly as he walked out of the room and down the hall to the back door. Just outside the back door there was a forest leading up kinda a moutain like hill but not steep.

L fallowed behind Light curiouse to know why he was going in the back. Once they were both outside L let the door close behind him with a loud bang.

They looked at the pretty view as they stould next to eachother…. L could feel a strang feeling that seemed to be about light… not a bad feeling a…sexual feeling…maybe they were going to…-

"it really is pretty out here." Light mumbled with a sigh. L noticed a peacful look on his face, L smiled..its worth a try isnt it?

"Hey Light- kun?" L said grabbing lights hand. Light looked at there hands and looked at L…something was different. "yeah?" he replied.

L paused for a minute to think things over… was this really the right time and place to do it?... _screw it I want him, _ L thought.

"Lets have sex…" he said in his normal mumbly voice.

Lights voice hitched as the words came out of his mouth. "wh-" light started only to be interupted by L moving his face closer to his now there lips now berrly touching. " c'on Light- kun I need you to say yes before I kiss you."

Light felt shivers down his back as the detective whisperd, then he nodded in aproval. " I need you to say it light-kun." L smirked. Light blushed bitting his lower lip he mumbled, " y- yes."

"yes what, Light kun?" L said in a teasing vioce.

Light decided to take matters into his own hands and roughly kissed L.

L kissed back rapping his arms around lights back and leaning in.

**XX **

**Alright cliff hanger guys… review and tell me what you want to happen next :P**


	3. weeee

**Hey guys sorry for the wait this chapter gave me a little trouble haha n.n **

**XX **

L and Lights were in the forest now; so they wouldn't be disterbed by anyone.

L had Light against a tree, L was shirtless and light had no belt to keep up his pants, so they were hanging on one of his hips.

Their toungue's were restling for donomance.

Instead of either of them winning L pulled away to quickly take off Lights shirt, then went straight back into the kiss.

Lights hands were travling up and down L's smooth sides. L moand into the kiss as one of Lights hands slipped into his pants. They had both wanted this for so long nothing was going to stop them, not even if an angery bear came up behind them, nope they won't stop.

Light rubbed a hand over his soon to be lover's penis, enjoying the feeling of L becoming hard.

L whined and pulled down his pants, pulling Lights pants down after his along with Lights underwear. He pushed his clothed erection against Lights, loving the feeling he let out a small moan. Light gasped.

L pulled down his underwear and smiled at the brown haird boy as the skin on skin contact felt amazing to him. Light loved L's smile, he slightly smiled back, arching his hips tward L's, slightly creating freiction.

L smiled and pulled his hips away before they could feel a sents of pleasure.

"Turn around Light- kun." L gave a more innocent smile.

"Hey why am I bottoming?" Light asked slightly scowlding L.

L looked down at Lights member, then back at Light…. He gave him a simple honest answer. "Because im more gentle and domonate then you."

Light scowled L fully before he obeyd the order he was given.

He turned bent over and put his hands on the tree.

L smiled as he licked three fingures, "im going to prepare you now okay?" L warnd. Light nodded in respons.

L moved one fingure inside of the boy, wait a few moments before moving it out and back in slowly. Light crenged at the pain.

L felt around trying to find that one spot that he would be repeativly hitting later.

Light gasped and arched his back pushing his chest out tworads the grownd.

L smiled, rubbing the spot again pushing his second fingure into him. Light let out a loud moan, as L memorized the spot. He pushed his third fingure in slowly. Light whined at the pain. Then L quickly pushed all three fingures against his prostate enjoying the sound he got out of Light.

Light was unable to controle the sound that left his mouth, "uahhhhn!"

"I believe your ready Light- Kun." L purred in amusment taking the three fingures out and positioning him at Lights entrance. "Im about to go inside of you," he warnd.

Light nodded in respones. He was panting and already exahsted from L's previouse activity.

L started slowly. He had to keep reminding hiself to moved slow so he wouldn't hurt Light to bad. Light tried his best to hold back any cries of pain, but sents he wasn't facing L his facial expression looked like he was in a world of hurt.

L stopped about half way in. "Is it over?" Light asked trying to hold back the shakiness in his voice. "Not quite," L responded, "are you okay?" Light bit his lip harshly. "Yeah, keep going."

L nodded to himself and pushed it the rest the way in slowly and carfully. Light whinced, _L is a lot bigger than three fingures. Why does that make a diffrence? _Light thought.

L carfully and slowly moved in and out of the boy, bitting his lower lip to ensure he wouldn't moan and make Light feel pressure to make him think he is in any hurry. He pulled out and repositiond himself, after realising that doing it the way they were wasn't getting them anywhere. He pushed back in at a different angle. Light whined at the feeling of L pushing back in, it stung him. L pulled back out, light whined, L pushed back in, Light moand.

L kept his slow pace, making sure that Light was comftorable with what he was doing, each time he hit the same spot. This time when L pushed out, light quickly pushed his hips down so he went in him quicker this time. He repeated the movment moaning and curssing with each thrust.

L let out a loud moan as Light quickend the speed, he stopped moving his hips completely as Light moved against him, and each back thrust seemed to be a bit more rougher then the last. L arched his back as his head rolled back, and he losely began to let out moans.

Light was almost at a screaming point, he felt L's hands rubbing up and down as he thrusted his hips faster and rougher, slightly squeezing L's member trying to make it the best he could for him.

"Oh ahh L-Light- Kun, I c-can't-"L cut himself off with a loud moan.

Light screamed L's name as he relieased all over his chest, legs, and tree. His muscles spassmed uncontrolably around L's member.

The tightening of Lights muscles made L speechless, and he releised fully into Light. Yellng out in pleasure.

**XX**

Light was leand against L's chest asleep as L carried him back to the hotel. As soon as he was inside he layed him on the bed. He smiled as he looked at the innocent face Light had. He began to think about the Kira case… what if Light was Kira?

**XX**

**Hey guys sorry it took me so long. **


End file.
